brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Latin Music/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Moby dances to music at an outdoor fair. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I really like Latin music. Can you tell me a little about it? From, Luz. A map shows Latin America. TIM: Sure, but Latin music is as diverse as the places it comes from: the countries of Latin America. That includes most of Central and South America, as well as a bunch of the Caribbean islands. There are many different styles of Latin music, but pretty much all of them mix together sounds from African, European, and indigenous or native: cultures. Images show a person in traditional dress from each of the cultures Tim names. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true, there are a few elements that most types of Latin music share. For one thing, there's a focus on rhythm. An image shows a pair of maracas, a tambourine, and bongo drums. TIM: In Latin music, drums and other percussion instruments will often take center stage. An animation shows a man dancing. An image shows an African woman dancing while three men drum in the background. TIM: While there are plenty of ballads, or slow songs, the most distinctive Latin songs have fast-paced beats that make you want to dance. These styles of rhythm tend to have African roots. And often, they contain something called syncopation. That's when beats that would normally be stressed are soft while off beats are stressed. Lastly, if it's got words, most Latin music is sung in Spanish or Portuguese. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Ooh, I've heard about those baleadas. An image shows a baleadas food stand. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I'm starving, let's go. I, I bet we can get a good sampling of some Latin music on our way over. As rhythmic Latin music plays, Tim and Moby walk over to a fruit drinks stand. TIM: This place right here is playing salsa music. Salsa, which means “sauce” in Spanish, can take various forms, but its roots are in Cuban music. During the twentieth century, it became really popular in American cities where Puerto Rican and Cuban immigrants settled, especially New York. Salsa is just one type of Latin jazz. That's a category of music that combines rhythms from Africa or Latin America with jazz and classical harmonies. Music plays while Tim and Moby go to a stand where there is a Dominican Republic flag. A radio is playing. TIM: Other types of Latin jazz include bossa nova… A hand changes the radio station and a different type of music is heard. TIM: and merengue. An image shows a map of the Dominican Republic in the Caribbean. TIM: Merengue comes from the Dominican Republic. An image shows silhouettes of two instruments. TIM: It's usually pretty fast. You can often tell merengue music if you listen for two of its signature instruments. The tambora, a two-sided drum... An image shows a tambora and a sample of how it sounds is played. TIM: and the güira. An image shows the güira and a sample of how it sounds is played. While music plays, Tim and Moby walk to a stand with a Mexican flag. MOBY: Beep. An image shows three instruments—a trumpet, guitar, and violin. TIM: Oh yeah, that's ranchera. Ranchera music comes from Mexico. It's a traditional type of music that uses guitars, horns, and trumpets. An animation shows two musicians wearing large hats. One is playing a trumpet, the other a violin. TIM: You might have heard ranchera played at a restaurant or social gathering by those guys in the big hats. That's a mariachi band. While different music plays, Tim and Moby walk to a stand where meat is being grilled. TIM: Well, would you look at that. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, that's tango music. I love that stuff. Tango was developed in Argentina and Uruguay in the late 1800s, but really got popular during the mid-20th century. It's taken all sorts of forms and can be played with many different instruments. But the one that is really special to tango is called a bandoneón, which is kind of like a small accordion. An animation shows the bandoneón moving in and out as if being squeezed and released. A sample of what it sounds like is heard. An image shows a man and woman dancing. TIM: Like I said, a lot of Latin music lends itself to dancing but tango music in particular goes hand and hand with, um, with the tango. Tim and Moby view a long line at the baleadas stand. TIM: Oh man, okay, let's get in line. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, sure, tons of people have made names for themselves as Latin music artists. I mean, it would take all day to— MOBY: Beep. TIM: Ok, ok. Uh, one of the most famous Latin jazz artists was Tito Puente, who was born to Puerto Rican immigrants in the Spanish Harlem section of New York City. Puente was known for his mambo style of music, and he was often called "El Rey," or the king of Latin music. An image shows Tito Puente. A sample of his music is played. TIM: Celia Cruz was a Cuban singer who was known as the "Queen of Salsa." And Gloria Estefan is a Cuban-American singer who became famous for both her pop songs and her Spanish-language Latin hits. Side by side images show Celia Cruz and Gloria Estefan. Samples of their music are played. TIM: Brazilian singer and guitarist, João Gilberto, is credited with popularizing the bossa nova style. And Mexican singer, Vicente Fernández, is one of the most famous ranchero artists out there. Side by side images show João Gilberto and Vicente Fernández. Samples of their music are played. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, newer generations of Latin pop stars have emerged, too. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Tim and Moby are at the front of the line at the balleadas stand. TIM: Oh, we'll have two balleadas with everything, please. Tim loudly munches on a balleada. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts